Noche estrellada
by Yukkia
Summary: "Prometo que algún día te llevaré a ver la noche sureña..." Las Rainer Salen de vacaciones al campo, pero no van solas, cada una invitó a alguien. ¿Podrá Amelia cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Iker? Habrá algo más? ewe Historia, personajes lugares y demás son 100% míos, diseñados por mi, y si las categorías son un asco es que no sabía que elegir :D


_"Prometo que algún día te llevaré a ver la noche sureña..."..._

...Decía una joven de unos 13 años a un chico de su misma edad. Resulta que es el sueño de Amelia, esta se encontraba soñando con aquel día en que le prometió a Iker ir a ver la noche al sur de del país de Denky, le aseguró que la vista era hermosa, algo digno de recordar, ya que las noches en los campos del sur de Denky eran las más estrelladas, ya que no contaban con la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad de calípso...

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°noche•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•estrellada°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

calípso, 15 de enero 2016.

como siempre, en la residencia rainer el caos reinaba, no sólo en períodos escolares, si no que en vacaciones el caos era terrorífico. raccoon, la mayor de las hermanas actualmente una psicóloga, ordenaba a las gemelas que hiciesen la maleta de una maldita vez.

-eh rac, yo ya hice mi maleta-espetó jeff, la hermana directa, realista y "oscura" de la familia, digo hasta el color de su cabello es más oscuro! actualmente estudia literatura

-y yo!-esa fue isshin, su hermana gemela, infantil a más no poder, aunque pasen los años isshin seguía utilizando esos brochecitos en el pelo, el simple y el que tenía una cabeza de mapache, el logo de la familia.

-lindas, una sola muda de ropa no les alcanza para los dos meses-dijo con una sonrisa estresada la mayor de las hermanas.

-ok, ok ahora vamos a ponerle más ropa mamá-dijo jeff, asqueada, y así las gemelas subieron al cuarto que compartían desde que nacieron.

-*suspira* estas niñas, quien diría que saldríamos adelante.-dijo melancólica raccoon.

en ese momento una hiperventilada amelia bajaba a toda velocidad por la escalera.

-raaaac-nee-corrió a abrazarla. suerte que raccoon era especializada en varias fuerzas y artes marciales, si no, ella ya estaría estampada en la pared.

-dios amelia, que ocurre?

amelia, 16 años, hermana menor de las rainer, el lado "humano" y sentimental de las rainer.

-e...e...el...e...ik...ikkk...

-lia, querida que ocurre?-preguntó abrazándola con un brazo y con el otro acariciando sus orejas de forma maternal. (¿orejas? oh si, las hermanas rainer son un "dos en uno" como dirían por acá, tienen un cuerpo humano, pero orejas y colas de mapaches)

-iker!

-¿ese joven? , pasó algo?

-t...t...tie...

-¡sueltalo ya lia!-gritó una divertida jeff, amaba ver a sus hermanas en momentos embarazosos.

-vendrá con nosotros!

-rac, segura que la furgoneta bastará?-preguntó jeff-digo, vamos las cuatro, más bianca y stev por mi parte, ese cuarteto amigas de isshin y su pato, y por último iker, los otros dos y ese par de hermanas que me caen como la reverenda...

-oook jeffy, ya sabemos que las odias, y si, tranquila que ya lo había previsto todo.

-bueno, sin nada más, ¡a la furgoneta se ha dicho!

así las hermanas rainer partieron a buscar a los demás. primera parada: casa de stev...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

ficha de personaje.

nombre: amelia rainer.

edad: 16.

apodos: lia (familiares y los amigos de jeff), amelia-chan (vania, katherin, y todo amigo), ra-chan (iker, iker e iker!).

pelo: castaño claro.

ojos: cafés.

personalidad: amelia es muy tímida, al inicio en su nueva escuela siempre usaba gorro, los demás se burlaban, pero iker la ayudó a sacar el gorro, muy torpe, románticona y sentimental.

gustos: perros, zodíaco, el rol paterno de raccoon, sus hermanas, iker!

disgustos: películas de terror, quedarse sola en casa, daisy candtton, pepinillos, e insectos.

mejores amigo: vania, katherin, sakemoto, marco e iker

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

 **hermano, esto iba a se un one-shot xd**

 **pero como yukkia que soy esto no podía ser un one-shot.**

 **le doy uno o dos caps más, me mataré mis dedos si sigo utilizando el teléfono para esto.**

 **esta historia la he creado yo, todos los personajes nombrados igual, junto con los países y ciudades, todos creados por mua~**

 **esto lo tengo desde hace mucho pero con idea de cómic, más que de escribir me dediqué a dibujar... y jugar los sims xd**

 **pero bueh, detrás de las hermanas hay una historia, en donde ellas son protagonistas, la historia de como salieron adelante con el abandono materno y la muerte paterna, si la quieren pues digan noma' la tía yukkia con gusto se las escribe ewe**

 **bye ba, mis pequeños ~**


End file.
